


Give Him More

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Public Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It was the sound of skin against skin that caught his attention.





	Give Him More

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://hollymahogany.livejournal.com/profile)[**hollymahogany**](http://hollymahogany.livejournal.com/) who wanted Ron/Draco/Harry. Happy holidays!  


* * *

It was the sound of skin against skin that first caught his attention.

He’d been on his way to the kitchens to sneak some biscuits and milk to eat in front of the fire when he heard the sharp slap from the dark shadows down the hallway to his left. Harry had explored most of Hogwarts during his six years as a student but he didn’t think he’d ever ventured down this particular hall.

Whoever it was that was using one of the abandoned classrooms needed to learn a muffling charm, obviously, because a low moan reached his ears shortly after another slap was heard. He should go tell them they could be heard, though he doubted anyone else would be up this time of night and skulking to the kitchens. He’d snuck out of bed, after all, and quietly left without even waking Ron to see if he wanted to share a plate of biscuits. Ron was too noisy to sneak through the halls, though, so Harry thought that excused him for ignoring his friend’s bed.

Harry started to walk on to the kitchens when he heard a familiar curse. He turned his head sharply, eyes narrowed, and he peered down the hall. That was Ron. What was Ron doing in some empty classroom where slaps and moans were being heard? He found himself walking down the hallway and was standing before a half-open door before he even realized it.

“Beg.”

He shuddered when he heard the word spoken in a snarl and wondered when Ron had learned to talk like _that_. He was not getting hard from hearing his best friend, his best friend who was currently snogging Lavender every chance he could, his best friend that was totally straight and had fancied Hermione for ages. Harry glanced down and glared at his cock when it ignored him and began to stir.

“Please.”

The word was whispered hoarsely and Harry couldn’t place the voice. He did, however, realize with quite a bit of shock that it wasn’t a feminine voice at all. His cock noticed that, too, and began to press against his trousers demanding some attention. He should go to the kitchen and leave Ron to whomever he was doing, but the door was open and it was far too tempting to just take a peek. One little peek.

He crept closer and made sure his cloak was secure before he peered around the open door. He had to bite his lip to keep from cursing or moaning. He wasn’t quite sure which. Ron was naked and his cock was bigger than Harry’s, long and hard as it stood it out proudly from the ginger curls between his legs. For a moment, Harry noticed the way the candlelight highlighted his freckles and his hair, but he quickly focused back on the cock.

It took some struggle to look away from Ron to glance at the person with him. When he did, he bit his lip so hard he thought he might have busted it. Draco Malfoy was tied up. Not only tied up, but he was naked and obviously aroused. Harry was rather pleased to notice that his cock was at least bigger than Malfoy’s. Unlike his skinny form, Malfoy’s cock was fat and not very long. At the moment, it had Ron’s fingers wrapped around it, tugging so hard that Harry could practically feel it.

“Beg, whore,” Ron growled and that was that. Harry licked his lips and quickly unfastened his zip to free his aching cock. He began to emulate Ron’s strokes and tightened his grip on his invisibility cloak as he watched.

“Make me, Weasley.”

Ron grinned, a twisting of lips that promised so many wicked things that Harry’s cock wouldn’t stop throbbing as he moved closer to the pair. “You just want the whip, whore,” he chided as he squeezed Malfoy’s cock.

Malfoy shuddered and Harry watched his fingers stretch as his wrists seemed to strain around the chains holding him in place. He was rocking his hips forward and fucking Ron’s fist as he groaned low in his throat. Harry was surprised that the bastard could display any sort of emotion even with Ron rather expertly wanking him.

Ron released Malfoy and picked up something from a pile near them. Harry squeezed his cock when he saw that it was a small whip. Oh bloody Hell, he really was going to use a whip on him! He chewed on his lip and moved his hand faster as he walked closer, wanting to see Malfoy’s arse up close and, fuck, Ron’s arse was so bloody close and firm and freckled and he whimpered as he held his breath, waiting in anticipation for the first stroke of the whip on pale skin.

He didn’t have long to wait. The leather struck Malfoy’s back and caused the Slytherin to buck forward and gasp. Ron pushed his shaggy hair away from his face before he swung the whip again and again, letting the leather strike Malfoy’s arse and back. He finally stopped when Malfoy’s pale skin was red and bruised, bloody in some parts, and Harry was surprised when Ron leaned against Malfoy and rubbed his cock against his arse.

Ron reached around him and Harry wasn’t sure what he was doing but he heard slurping and noticed Ron’s hand moving back and forth as he was thrusting something into Malfoy’s mouth. Oh fuck. The whip. He was making Malfoy suck the handle of the whip. Harry moaned and gripped his cock to keep from coming yet.

“You like that, don’t you, whore?” Ron asked and again Harry wondered where this man had come from and what happened to his boyish friend. This man was confident, dirty, and sexy as hell. Harry watched wide-eyed as Ron stepped back and moved the end of the whip between Malfoy’s arse cheeks. “Want this inside you? Bet you’d rather have me, wouldn’t you, whore?”

“Fucking bastard,” Malfoy cursed as he pushed back against the whip handle.

Ron stepped to the side and licked his fingers before he pushed them against Malfoy’s tight arse. He twisted and turned his wrist until he was fucking Malfoy with his fingers, stretching him open as if he were putting on a show for Harry’s hungry gaze. He suddenly looked over his shoulder and grinned right at Harry, winking as he pulled his hand back and thrust the handle of the whip into Malfoy’s arse.

“Look at you, Malfoy. Fucking the handle like a little whore, desperate for me to pull it out and thrust my cock into you,” Ron taunted as he tapped his wand against the whip and stood back to watch it fucking Malfoy hard and deep. He looked at Harry again and stroked his cock. “Should make you do this in front of everyone. Let them see what a dirty whore you really are, aching for my cock and begging.”

Harry hesitantly moved forward and let the cloak fall. He licked his lips as he reached out and touched Ron’s cock. Ron stared at him wide-eyed and moaned as Harry began to touch him, Malfoy forgotten as he reached down and gripped Harry’s cock. They began to wank, watching each other curiously as their hands moved up and down and squeezed and tugged.

“Please, Weasley,” Malfoy whined as the handle moved faster and deeper. Harry glanced at his back and grinned as he heard him begging.

“In a minute, Malfoy,” Ron gasped as he bucked his hips forward and rubbed the head of his cock against Harry’s. “Busy right now.”

The sensation of Ron’s cock against his as well as the firm grip of his best friend was too much. Harry whimpered as he came not long after Ron touched him, spilling all over their cocks and on Ron’s belly.

“Oh fuck, Harry,” Ron cursed as his head fell back and he grunted. He came hard, splashing on Harry’s hand and cock and dripping to the floor.

“Potter?” Malfoy moaned and whined as he twisted in the chains, causing the whip to enter him at a different angle. He looked over his shoulder and Harry met his shocked gaze. Malfoy suddenly shuddered and his body arched forward as he came with a low cry.

“He’s such a whore,” Ron stammered as he released Harry’s cock. “Comes without even being touched and loves having his arse filled.”

Ron picked up his wand and tapped the whip before he pulled it out of Malfoy’s arse. Harry noticed that Malfoy looked a bit raw and spread open from the whip’s width. Ron caught him looking at grinned.

“He’s a right annoying bastard but he’s a good fuck,” Ron muttered as he unfastened the chains and forced Malfoy to his knees. “Good little pet, aren’t you, Malfoy? Think I want you to lick me clean now. Harry might have a go with your arse. Would you like that, whore? You want to lick my and Harry’s come off my cock while Harry fucks you?”

“God, yes,” Malfoy moaned as he looked up and reached for Ron’s cock. “Please, Weasley? Need more.”

Harry’s cock was spent but it didn’t take long for it start to stir as Malfoy practically devoured Ron’s cock, licking and sucking as if he wanted nothing more than to swallow Ron’s come. Harry decided it wasn’t the time or the place to ask what the hell was going on between Ron and Malfoy, especially not when Malfoy’s arse was right there.

“You heard him, Harry,” Ron said as his fingers tangled in Malfoy’s pale hair. “Give him more.”  



End file.
